


Taste tester

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria asks Max for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste tester

Max kept re-reading the text she had recieved from Victoria about 30 minutes ago, letting her eyes scan the same digital letters. Still baffled she shook her head.

"HIPSTER TRASH MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE GIRL'S DORMATORY KTHX" is what Victoria managed to mind fuck Max with.

Max sighed, finally closing her messaging app. She slipped her earbuds in and started listening to some Syd Matters. She walked down the side walk placing her hands in her pocket. Max had just left the Two Whales after she got that text, she figured if she was late, the queen may have her beheaded. 

The sun was starting to set leaving oranges and yellows to scavenge thr blue from the sky. The seagulls flew high above towards the ocean. Everything seemed to become normal again. The natural beauty made Max feel somewhat at peace but the blonde left her in a state of worry. What did I do? Max thought to herself. A heavy sigh filled the air as she kept walking. Cars zoomed by hersometimes seeming to be in slow motion.

Max could see Blackwell by now, which only made her worry intensify. A million thoughts went through her head as her destination grew closer with every step. Max gulped away the anxiety that made her limbs shiver with anticipation. Taking out her earbuds and reaching around to put them in her bag, Max didn't break her eyecontact with her school.

Everyone seemed to have emptied the fields and front of Blackwell but considering it was a saturday everyone was partying, but not Victoria surprisingly. Max finally reached the front of the girl's dormatory to see Victoria sitting on a blanket placed on the grass. There was a basket and bottle of wine. Max sighed looking around for possible evidence of a prank about to happen, but nothing.

Seeing no reason not to continue, Max walked to the blonde sitting gracefully on the blanket that was gently displayed on the ground."Its about time" said Victoria turning her gaze to meet a timid Max. "Sorry" was all Max managed to say before hearing a sigh escape Victoria's lips.Max set her bag down in the grass green with envy. "So whats this about?" Asked Max feeling uncomfortable in this position. "well as you know, Max, I am the leader of the Vortex club and I take care of everything. So I need you to taste test the food I have for the next party" said Victoria clearing her throat.

"Then whats the wine for?" asked Max feeling curious about the whole event. "Max. I have to be a litte drunk to tolerate you." said Victoria tapping the bottle of wine with her nails. Max shrugged and Looked around before sitting with Victoria who clicked her tongue breaking the awkward silence. Max looked everywhere but Victoria, until she couldn't see at all? Max felt a fabric reach around her eyes to the back of her head.

"I'm going to make this easy and precise" said Victoria tying the fabric into a knot. You're going to be blindfolded and I'll feed you the food. Max felt nervousness take over again. She saw nothing but heard rustling and felt the weight of the blanket shift. At first she thought Victoria got up and left, until something cold and a bit bumpy was brought to her lips. It made her pull away but calmed taking a bite.  
Chewing Max let the flavor set in before making a  
assumption. "um strawberry and.." Max began to say before tasting the immense amount of sugar roll over her tongue. "and?" said Victoria waiting for a answer. "Chocolate?" said Max a little too sure of herself.

Max couldn't see Victoria but by the sigh Victoria breathed out she knew that the blonde was pleased. Whats with these food choices though? strawberries dipped in chocolate seemed a little different from shitloads of alcohol and chips. Victoria took the strawberry from Max's lips and placed it in a baggie. "Ready for the next one?" asks Victoria who sounded urgent to continue. Max nodded teying to look for where Victoria's general direction was until something smooth met Max's lips. Taking a small bite, it was sweet but it made Max cringe, It was a cherry. Max was never a fan of cherries. Having regretfully swallowed the cherry, She heard Victoria giggle which brought her to a smile.

"Okay here comes the next one!" says Victoria in a cheerful voice. There was a odd noise that Max couldn't quite describle but something fluffy met her lips. Licking her lips Max realized it was some type of cream. It tasted like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. By now Max's lips were red from the sugar. She didn't mind getting a sugar rush but she felt a bit awkward sharing this moment with Victoria.

"Okay, Last one" said Victoria sounding a bit closer. There was another shift in the weight of the blanket, until something soft and warm met her lips and disappeared. Moving the blind fold "Victoria wh-" She managed to say before Victoria gave her another taste test. Max's eyes widened as Victoria's lips found their way to her's. Her heart beat faster than a sugar rush could ever give her. Slowly closing her eyes Max put her hand on Victoria's cheek kissing her back. They broke the kiss to breath "That was...amazing" Victoria managed to say while her chest heaved.

"I like the taste your lips allow, My favorite" said Max winking. Victoria giggled feeling a sudden shyness. "So what is this?" Asked Max tilting her head to look at Victoria. The blonde blushed quickly turning her head "jeez why do you have to be so dense sometimes, its a date" said Victoria tapping her thigh with her pedicured nails. Max giggled, nodding "how about we save the wine fore another time and just enjoy eachother's company" said Max moving closer feeling a bit bold till their lips were centimeters apart. Victoria bit her lip "I let you boss me around this one time" She said as she closed the gap between them. "So be at the movies tomorrow at 8pm" Said Victoria breaking the kiss. Max chuckled "Its a date" she said with a big ass grin. " Shut up, Caulfield" said Victoria smashing her lips once more against Max's.


End file.
